


Breathe You In

by rogersrabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Her little red had, almost literally, fallen into her lap.





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Happy birthday Smowkie! Hope it's a good one. ♥

After she failed to get the girl in the tent, thanks to the feral she-wolf, _Deucalion has a way of disturbing her plans even as he is blind to them_ , she had chosen this boy _. Her little red had, almost literally, fallen into her lap._

She had just been leaving her latest sacrifice in a pool when the Martin girl found her way there, and as she watched her from afar along came Stilinski.

Having three packs after her was going to slow her down. They needed to focus on the alpha pack; let her prepare for battle with the alpha pack without interference.

That's when she came to this plan. A way to use the boy as her third virgin, and yet have the teenage nuisances focused on the proper target. _They could prove useful, as cannon fodder_. They won’t notice the garrotte marks under the claws and assume they are the sole reason behind the throat being cut.

Collecting Ms. Martin's phone long enough to be able to spoof some texts was easy. Now, however, she watched in exasperation as the boy raced ahead of her, wearing his red hoodie. He was skidding into doors, trying to find one open. _It was a bit odd they were locked,_ she supposed _,_ _this school normally didn’t have the best of security._

Her patience was starting to wear thin. This chase had been going on for long enough. She needed him dead before the moon was at its peak or she'd need three new virgins, _not an easy task when one's victim pool is teenagers_.

“It doesn’t matter how long you run, _Stiles,_ I’ve already chosen you as my next sacrifice. Maybe this way, your pack will stay out of my way.”

He turns a corner and disappears from her sight for just a second but, _clever boy despite the blow to the head_ , he already found somewhere to hide.

“You're just delaying the—”

She’s cut off by him slamming a wooden bat across her side, _where did he find that in this school, there isn't even a baseball team_ , temporarily knocking her down.

“I was trying to do this kindly, Stiles.”

She grits her teeth and ignores his inane comebacks as she breathes deeply and summons her new pet inside the school. _It's time_.

“Do you think one of your wolves is going to come save you? Is that it?”

“Well one, I have chasing his tail with that hunter of his,” a group message from the Martin girl's phone to meet up that she had set up earlier.

The loud roar of an alpha can be heard from the front of the school, doors knocked off the hinges as it makes its way inside.

“And the other, he is already my pet.”

She smirks as Derek’s growls can be heard closing in on them from their corner of the school. She makes it to the end of the hall and can see from here where the door to the library was left open in his haste to hide. _Pathetic._

Derek comes into view, running on all fours in her direction..

“Right on time. Grab the boy, will you?”

His eyes flash at her as he storms into the library. _Ah, the satisfaction of a plan well executed, finally._ With this boy, the first round of sacrifices would be complete. Snagging the Hale alpha so early took a lot out of her, with only two sacrifices. The boy's death will increase her power, and she will be able to use Derek to help keep the packs under her boot.

_Besides, she may have use for his body after they are through here; he's a fine specimen, even if her tastes tend to run a different path._

Stilinski’s scream as he is caught causes a smile to appear on her face. _So the wolf caught little red already._

As she walks in, she sees Derek has the boy pinned to one of the bookshelves lining the library, hand around his throat as the boy grapples at his wrists trying to break free.

“Bring him here.”

As his feet hit the floor, he tries to scramble away like a deer, but it’s futile. The wolf has caught it’s prey.

“You know, I had preferred to do this in a different order,” she steps closer to the boy, now on his knees as Derek holds him there with hands on his shoulders, claws threatening to tear into him if he struggles again, “but that little trick with the bat.”

“Well, that was just rude, sweetie,” she bends down before him, “did mommy never teach you to mind your betters?”

He spits in her face, and spouts nonsensical things about not getting away with it. _Ugh, teenagers. So dramatic._

“You know for that, I’m not even going to tell you what good your sacrifice will do, what a great honor it is to be chosen. You’ll die a clueless child.”

Of course she had no such plans to tell him anything, but he doesn’t need to know that. She may not be a hero, but she is certainly not a villain. _There’s no need to divulge her every move_.

She directs Derek to slash the boy’s throat, but he hesitates. _Well, that won’t do._

“Now, Derek.”

She backs up her command with more power than she hoped would be necessary, but it does the job. She watches in satisfaction as Derek brings the claws of his right hand up, only to feel anxious as they ignore the throat and rip into the boy’s heart through his back. _He missed his target. She only has the power of two virgins, has she used too much power too soon?_

And now he appears to be broken. The child lifted slightly from where the claws stabbing him have him lifted, Derek appears stuck. _Broken toys are so costly to repair._ As the boy's life fades, it's pointless to even attempt to fix this with a new slash to the throat and a garrote.

Walking closer to him, she places a hand on his shoulder and sinks more power into him. Only there is now a resistance he never had before. It must be from _him_.

“So you were hiding much more than your cleverness behind those petty vitriolic insults. You would have been a phenomenal sacrifice. Nothing for it now.”

She feels her hand move as the shoulder shifts. She raises her eyes from the boy to be met with Derek’s red eyes as he brings his hand to her throat and begins to squeeze. Her grip on him fails her, and as he is released completely, he drops her. Struggling for breath she attempts to crawl away from him to gather her strength. _She has too much left to do. She needs to get to the Nemeton and start again. This won’t be the end._

She feels as Derek picks her up and slams her against the wall, then there is nothing but darkness.

* * *

_One moment he’s heading back to his loft to check on Cora, and the next it’s like he’s asleep._

_Everything is foggy._

_He tries to open his eyes._

_Can’t._

_He tries to force it, alpha spark called forth._

_Something is still wrong._

_He can see, but barely. It’s like looking through a smudged mirror._

_His ears are only capable of hearing one voice._

_It’s grating and strained, but the siren has his body in control._

No, not siren.

The teacher.

How.

She’s directing his body.

She’s must be the one doing the sacrifices.

Why?

_He feels a pull, and his body is heading to the school._

Why here, why now?

_He hears Stiles’ voice inside._

No. Not him. Please

_His body is wolfed out. He roars at her direction._

He can’t do this.

_He tries to fight again. He is next to her, through his alpha eyes he can see her true form. It is clean why she hides it._

Stiles.

His muted senses can smell Stiles.

His fear.

No. He can’t be responsible for his death.

_He has Stiles by the throat._

Please. Please, no.

_She has Stiles on his knees before her, Derek’s claws digging into his shoulders. The fog starts to clear as one of his claws nicks Stiles and some blood touches him._

It’s not enough.

This is worse than being paralyzed by the kanima.

_She gives the order to slash Stiles’ throat._

You can’t have him.

_He resists as much as he can, as much as Stiles’ blood has allowed him._

You can’t have him.

_She forcing more of whatever she is doing upon him, a hand on his shoulder._

I’m so sorry Stiles.

I tried.

It wasn’t good enough.

I never am.

_His claws are brought up. As they head down, he tries one last time._

_He missed the throat but can’t fight the command to kill him completely, and punctures Stiles’ heart._

No no no no no.

The blood has freed him, but the cost was too high.

_He grabs at her throat and begins to choke her._

Stiles didn’t deserve this..

He couldn’t bring himself to kill Kate, but he feels he could now..

_Dropping her, he releases Stiles and gently eases him to the floor._

Stiles wouldn’t want him to become a killer.

We’ll find a way for you to be OK.

“Just one piece of unfinished business.”

_He walks over to where the abomination is trying to crawl away, and picks her up, slamming her into a wall. After she passes out, he leaves her be. All that matters now is Stiles._

_He turns back and can’t help the howl at seeing Stiles’ body sitting in the growing puddle of blood._

He has to try. It's the only option left.

“I know you didn’t want this, but I have no choice.”

You might not even be able to hear me now.

_Derek kneels over Stiles, allows his fangs to come forth, and guides them to long neck._

Please work.

_Derek bites down._

Mom, if you’re listening, help him change.

_He pours his wish into the bite and let’s Stiles go._

He can’t take another Paige.

_He picks Stiles up and carries him to the loft in his arms._

I won’t leave your side Stiles.

You will not be alone.

No matter what happens.

“You will not be alone.”

* * *

_Something’s not right._ It’s been almost five hours, the sun long since invaded the loft’s windows, and Stiles’ hasn’t died, but the bite hasn’t taken.

Derek had placed Stiles on the bed then a damp cloth on his forehead. Now he’s sitting in a chair next to him, holding Stiles’ wrist to keep track of his pulse. He had to send his sister away. But Cora was fine, recovering with Isaac and Boyd. _She’s safe with his pack._

He managed to send a brief text to Scott, Scott had taken Argent and Deaton and collected the teacher. With her glamor removed she was an unmistakable Darach. Though Deaton was silent on further explanations. _The man was supposed to be the Hale emissary, but he seems to be grooming Scott. For what, he doesn’t know._

But now Stiles’ heart has started to slow further than before. _If this is you rejecting the bite, please don’t. We’ll figure it out Stiles, just stay with us… with me._

Derek brings Stiles hand to his mouth and leaves a brief kiss, “Here’s to our tomorrow. You just need to wake up, Stiles. You’re the strongest person I know, you can do this.”

Stiles pulse spikes. His wounds healing. His eyes shooting open, swirled with gold. But he doesn’t wake. Derek takes a small sniff. _He’s not turning into a werewolf… there is a distinct smell he can’t place._

“What ever form you take, I’ll be here.”

* * *

A gasp and a hacking cough wake up Derek from his sleep.

“ _Stiles_?”

Derek rushes to his staircase and jumps to the top to grab a bottle of water from his fridge, then flips back down to the bed. Stiles eyes are open, but haven't focused yet.

He takes the top of the bottle and puts the lip to Stiles mouth. After a couple sips Stiles seems to be able to see him now.

“Are you OK?”

“ _Derek?_ What’s going on- why does my head hurt so much? Why are we at your loft?”

Derek takes a deep breath. _Stiles_ , he thinks with fond exasperation. _Only he could go from unable to talk to twenty questions._ He recaps the bottle and puts it on the chair.

“The _thing_ making the sacrifices, tried to make you into one.”

“Right... I remember- She was our freaking English teacher, dude. We need to call- wait… you were there, she- you were working with her.” Doubt laces his tone, but with the return of that memory, Stiles starts to back away from Derek on the bed.

“Stiles, I thought you knew- I would never- She was controlling me somehow, and she’s dead now. But that's not important right now. Are you OK?”

“I think so. My head still hurts and my,” Stiles’ hand goes to his neck, _“Did you bite me?”_

“I had to, _you were dying Stiles_.”

There is silence as that hits home to them both.

“I don’t feel like a werewolf. Do the senses just take a while to kick in? When am I going to get some of the super strength?... Or you know, start looking like that.” Stiles’ hand waves about.

The barrage of questions cuts off what he was about to say.

“Like what?”

“You know _what_ , dude. You, with your everything, and all your puppies look like supermodels now.”

“First, don’t call them my _puppies._ Second, there is nothing wrong with how you look Stiles.”

“Pft. Right, that’s why I was going to be sacrificed, my dashing good looks.”

“What do your looks have to do with what the creature was trying to do to you?”

“Derek. The two dead people were virgins. Though, they were by choice, _idiots_.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_... So, when do the powers kick in?”

“Stiles, I…,” _Just tell him, you almost never got the chance,_ “Stiles I think you look just fine the way you are now. And you’re not turning, at least into a werewolf.”

“Not turning? … Am I banshee like Lydia? No offense, but I thought that was a chick thing, you know, the whole wailing woman part?”

“Well, I don’t kno—”

“Wait! Did you just confess to being into me?”

Derek can’t help his blush.

“You totally did.” Stiles punches the air and then goes for a high five.

Derek just gives him a blank look.

“Aww, don’t leave me hanging boo.” Derek sighs, but sticks his hand out for Stiles to slap. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it. You just confessed you _love me_. Now before we work on de-virginizing me, what am I going to turn into if not a Banshee. Please don’t say kanima.”

“ _De-virginizing_? Stiles you're 17, there will be no- no _that_.”

“Come on dude. You love me, I love you, now we do the do.”

“Do the do? _I have a crush on a child._ ”

“We’ve established that Derek, keep up. Now what am I?” Stiles rubs his hands together. “Hit me with it big guy.”

“Big guy? Did you spy on me showering or something Stiles?”

“I didn- I was referring to- you can’t-” Derek smiles at Stiles’ sputtering. _It feels good to be able to tease him again._

“You know what I meant. Now stop dodging the question. What am I turning into?”

Stiles is sitting up on the bed now with his legs over the edge, his body turned to where Derek sits on the chair, their knees inches apart.

“I don’t know.”

“How can you not know? You’re practically a librarian with all the mythology you know.”

“Well, I did study library and information sciences at NYU.”

“Of course you were going to be the hot librarian. That’s incredibly adorable, and very you. We’ll be revisiting that, even if I have to wait till I’m 18… But if you don’t know, that means we need to try _Deaton_.”

“We could go right now if you want?” He rather not, but he understands if Stiles needs to know. He’ll put up with the man for him.

“No, it can wait. Just let me text my dad that I’m OK... then maybe we could talk some more? _... Well,_ I also need to pee, and maybe a shower.”

Derek can’t help the reflex, he smiles and looks down before looking back at Stiles.

“Whatever you want, Stiles. But I don't think my clothes will fit you.”

“Ha. Ha. You're the one who wants to wait till I'm 18, but if you want me roaming your loft in just a towel that's on you.” Stiles gets up from the bed, Derek doesn’t move away, leaving them close enough that he can feel Stiles’ breath. Derek is torn now. _Six months is a long time to wait; he needs to brush his teeth._

He takes a step back. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth, your breath stinks too.”

Stiles’ outraged sputtering makes it worth waiting. _Stiles_ makes it worth waiting.

Stiles goes to walk off, but stumbles.

“Hey, hey, easy now,” he puts a hand around Stiles’ middle and helps him back to the bed.

“Maybe the shower can wait.”

“Yeah, you think? You’re still recovering Stiles. Text your dad, I’ll make you something to eat.”

This time he walks away. He pauses when he hears Stiles’ whisper.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

He keeps his turned head away, but replies, just as quietly.

“That’s what pack does, Stiles. They take care of each other.”


End file.
